Generally, a light emitting diode (LED) includes an LED chip and an encapsulating layer covering the LED chip. Most of the light from the LED chip gathers around an optical axis of the LED chip. The light distributed near a periphery of the LED is weak. So the LED has a narrow light emitting angles.